Being Truthful-Complete-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: SPOLIERS up to 'Goodbye High'. Mike feels he can trust Briggs now, so he tells him his actual purpose for being at Graceland and finds out the hard way that Briggs is Odin. Totally AU and OOC.


**Graceland ~Being Truthful~**

**SPOLIERS for 'Goodbye High'. Mike feels he can trust Briggs now, so he tells him his actual purpose for being at Graceland and finds out the hard way that Briggs is Odin. Totally AU and OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland or it's awesome characters, I'm merely borrowing them and I will return them in time for next week's show. **

* * *

**Being Truthful.**

"Hey Briggs, can we talk?" Mike Warren asked his training officer Paul Briggs nervously from the kitchen. Paul looked up from the TV in the living room and gave him a questioning look.

"Sure Levi, what you want to talk about?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Lets go for a walk yeah?" Mike walked over to the door; Paul raised an eyebrow but followed Mike nonetheless. Moments later they were walking on the deserted beach, Mike in front of Briggs hands shoved in his short's pockets, they were nearing the underside of the pier.

"Okay Mikey get whatever you need to get off your chest." Paul ordered and Mike stopped in the sand, looking out towards the crashing waves taking a few deep breaths.

"No secrets at Graceland." Mike started trying not to make eye contact with Briggs, afraid that if he did he would loose his nerve. "Well I have one, one that I don't want anymore. It was no fluke that I was brought out to Graceland instead of DC, it's time for me to be truthful."

Paul looked at him warily, having a pretty good idea where this was going.

"I was brought out to investigate you Briggs, to see if you were stealing drugs and selling them to make a profit. I had to gain your trust and become your friend. The thing was… Once I did that I realized that I liked you, I really do Paul and that you aren't guilty of any of what the FBI says you are. It wasn't your fault those guys shot you up with heroin for two weeks. You're staying clean and doing your job, I told my FBI handler who I was seeing every week and he agreed that they would help you and drop the case against you." Mike confessed walking closer to the wooden pillars holding up the pier. "Every time it looked like you were doing some shady it always turned out to be something to help out the house and I always felt guilt at even thinking that you were involved in something like drug profiteering and I just wanted to tell you I am sorry. I was just doing my job, but I know now that the house comes first and I really feel like I'm at home there with you guys…" Mike trailed off before risking a peek at Paul.

"I appreciate you telling me Mike, I had a feeling that was why you were here. You're not the only one who can trail someone unseen. I saw you talking to that agent about my Heroin problem and I can see how you are starting to care about the house, and I'm glad you feel you can trust me now. I'm just sorry I have to break that trust." Paul stepped closer to Mike and the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked warily, not liking the look in Brigg's eyes.

"I like you kid, I really do, just the thing is." Paul leaned down to Mike's ear and whispered. "The FBI is right about me." Mike smothered a gasp and stepped back in the sand, his spine hitting the wooden pillar. "I am stealing drugs and selling them and I've been doing a damn good job at not being caught at it too."

"Bello…The meet with Odin…" All the pieces started to click together for Mike as he stared Brigg's down.

"That's right Mikey, I am Odin." Briggs confirmed.

"Then, Charlie's CI dying and her shooting up was all your fault! She was trying to get close to Odin when she was sitting next to him the whole time!" Mike growled.

"Yeah that wasn't part of the plan, I do feel bad about that. She is too stubborn for her own good, but that's what makes Charlie, well Charlie." Paul chuckled fondly and Mike shook his head disgusted.

"You've been lying to everyone in the house, we all trusted you and cared about you like a family member. I started to look up to you, I got the FBI off your back!" Mike snarled and was about to step away from Briggs to run, but his tanned hands slammed down on either side of Mike's head, blocking his way out.

"Life is full of disappointments Mikey." Paul said mournfully. "I do appreciate the fact you got the fed's off my back though. The thing is Mikey…" Paul trailed a finger down Mike's cheek while the agent looked back steely. "I can't have you going around blabbing my secret to everyone."

"What are you going to do then? Kill me?" Mike asked emotionlessly.

"No, no. I like you too much for that. During my little leave of absence I did some studying of the human body and how it can react. I've leaned that if you injure someone a certain way, then they will forget all events that happened to them in a 24 period… I'd like to see if that is true."**(A/N: I don't think this is real, just something I came up with) **Paul smiled and Mike lashed out with a punch to Brigg's throat, taking the larger man by surprise, both hands going to his throat out of instinct.

Mike using this chance started to run down the beach as fast as he could in the traction less sand. Turns out he didn't get very far when he was tackled from behind. He grunted as his face made contact with the grainy tan sand, he spat out the sand as he was pulled around so he was lying on his back with Briggs looming over him. Mike grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it in Paul's face and while Briggs was blinking sand out of his eyes Mike scuttled backwards out of Brigg's reach and scrambled to his feet but Briggs was already on his and his forearm locked around Mike's throat and started to drag the struggling blond back underneath the pier.

"I am sorry about this Mikey, but don't worry when you wake up everything will be fine." Paul said remorsefully.

"Go to hell Odin." Mike spat out as he gasped for breath. Paul closed his eyes briefly as he ran a hand through Mike's blond hair before gripping it and angling Mike's head in the right way before he pulled back and slammed Mike's head against the wooden pillar.

Mike's body went limp in his grasp and Paul gently lowered the agent onto the sand, looking at the bleeding gash on his forehead, it wasn't too bad but it was bleeding a lot as head wounds tend to do. He looked around to make sure no one around had seen what just went down, no one was around since the moon was high in the sky. He took a moment to get his thoughts together before heaving the boneless form of Mike into his arms; the blonde's head dangling over his forearm and he started back up to Graceland. He kicked down the door and adopted a look of panic and worry.

"GUYS!" He bellowed and moments later Johnny, Paige, Charlie and Jakes all came rushing into the living room, guns drawn ready for trouble but stopped dead when they saw Mike unconscious in Paul's arms.

"MIKE!" Charlie and Paige rushed forward to see if their newest member was alright.

"Jakes help me get the couch ready for Mikey." Johnny said and the two sprung into action getting blankets and pillows ready while Charlie rushed off to get her 1st aid kit.

"What happened to him Paul?" Paige asked worried as Briggs placed Mike down on the couch and let Johnny pull blankets over his body and moved out of the way of Charlie who was back and started to tend the gash on his forehead.

"I have no clue, I just decided to take a walk on the beach and when I got the pier, there he was. Just lying there like this, I didn't see anyone else around so I just grabbed him and high tailed it back here." Paul ran a hand through his hair.

"When I get my hands on the guys who did this…" Paige let the threat trail off as a moan came from Mike; they were all crowded around him in an instant.

"Mikey, hey Levi…How ya feeling?" Johnny asked concerned, but the blonde just opened hazy eyes and looked around slightly confused.

"Hey you with us Levi?" Jakes asked softly.

"Snap out of it Golden Boy." Paige bit her lip.

"P-Paige? Paul? Charlie? Johnny? Jakes?" Mike asked sounding confused. "Ah my head is killing me…"He moaned putting his hand to his forehead, feeling the bandage there. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Paul spoke up and they made eye contact.

"I…I don't remember anything since going to sleep last night…" Mike confessed trying to sit up and Paul gave a mental sigh of relief but he couldn't help the knot of guilt in his stomach.

"Oh Mikey; they must have hit you pretty hard." Charlie pushed his blond bangs off his forehead.

"Who hit me?" Mike asked blinking.

"We don't know baby." Charlie said in his best mothering tone. "Pauley found you unconscious under the pier and brought you back."

"Huh… Thanks Paul." Mike gave his training officer a smile full of trust and thankfulness.

"No problem Mikey." Paul said after swallowing and he messed up Mike's hair.

"Get some sleep kid." Jakes suggested. "Johnny and I will help you back up to your room."

"Sounds good, thanks you guys." Mike agreed and tried not to pass out as his arms were draped over Jakes and Johnny's shoulders as they moved upstairs. Paul fell onto the couch after and put his head in his hands, feeling more guilt, but he had to do what he had to do to keep his secret as Odin and Graceland safe.

"Don't worry Paul, we will find out what happened to Mike." Paige said determined.

"Just be glad you got there when you did, Mikey's a strong kid he'll be fine." Charlie added in as she packed up the 1st aid kit and threw away the bloody gauze.

"Yeah, thanks girls. I think I'm going to head to bed, been a long day yeah?" Paul said as he trudged up the stairs and spotted Jakes and Johnny leaving Mike's room.

"Kid's fast asleep, I think he's gonna be alright." Johnny whispered to Briggs who nodded and gave the duo a thumbs up before closing the door to his own room and falling onto his back. He hated what he did to Mike, but they were right the kid was strong and as much as Paul hated to admit it, he really did like Mike and now he knew to be extra careful around him and the fed's. He could make this work and keep everyone in the house safe.


End file.
